Sometiéndose a lo inevitable
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Lucius Malfoy... padre de familia? Presentando a un deliosamente adorable Draco de 2 años, a Narcissa 'adoro a mi bebe' Malfoy, y a un Lucius que no sabe bajo que roca esconderse. Muchas risas y quizá un par de lagrimitas garantizadas COMPLETO
1. Su nombre será Draco

**Título:** Bow to the Inevitable – Sometiéndose a lo inevitable  
**Autora:** Adelina www . astronomytower . org/authorLinks/Adelina/  
**Traducción:** Youko Gingitsune  
**Betaed:** MiauNeko  
**Personajes:** Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Molly, Ron  
**Categoría:** Gen  
**Rating:** G.  
**Era:** Pre-Hogwarts (Draco tiene dos años)  
**Derechos: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

Dedicado a todos los fans de Draco en canon.

Lucius Malfoy estaba a punto de salir de su estudio, ir a esconderse a unos de los túneles subterráneos más oscuro de su casa, gritar toda su ira y frustración a las paredes silentes, y nunca salir de nuevo; al diablo con su esposa, su trabajo y sus responsabilidades. Era difícil creer cuánto era capaz de afectar un niño de dos años y medio que apenas le alcanzaba las rodillas a Lucius, a un hombre de veintiocho años que siempre se había sentido complacido con su salud y compostura, hasta que el pequeño monstruo había crecido lo suficiente para empezar a caminar y a seguirlo a todas partes.

Aunque Draco era todavía demasiado joven para bombardear a Lucius con infernales preguntas sobre por qué el cielo era azul, o por qué las pinturas hablaban, o por qué no le estaba permitido entrar en la biblioteca; no quería decir que el niño fuera mudo. Lo que no podía expresar con palabras lo comunicaba con gritos, lamentos o gimoteos, y eso estaba volviendo loco a Lucius. El niño nunca parecía estar satisfecho con lo que se le daba, a pesar de que ni Lucius ni Narcisa habían escatimado un centavo si de comprarle lo que quería se trataba. Una vez, habiendo estado de visita en la casa de Severus Snape, Lucius había visto la pintura de un hombre gordo con la boca totalmente abierta, en la cual un par de personas que lucían raquíticas estaban vaciando todo su dinero. Mientras la miraba, la figura del hombre gordo había comenzado a cambiar en su mente hasta que se vio a sí mismo y a Narcisa en los roles de esa gente, y a su hijo como el insaciable tirano. Ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que el artista había sido un muggle francés que había muerto hace muchas, muchas década atrás, la impresión que Lucius había obtenido de aquella pintura pudo borrarse… había retratado muy bien la actual situación de la familia Malfoy.

Draco comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo, jalando de las túnicas de su padre. Lucius se aguantó las ganas de patearlo y se dejó llevar por pensamientos de cómo habría sido todo si sólo Narcisa no hubiera salido embarazada a pocos meses de haberse casado.

Ni ella ni Lucius habían planeado tener un hijo tan pronto. Después de regresar de su larga luna de miel, Narcisa había aceptado un trabajo que le habían ofrecido en el Ministerio. Enterarse del embarazo había forzado a Narcisa a cambiar sus planes con respecto al trabajo… algo que había lamentado hasta el día en que Draco nació. Lucius había pasado meses mirando a su esposa fruncir el ceño a su siempre creciente vientre, y había sentido algo de satisfacción al saber que no era el único que tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a convertirse en padre.

"Será un niño y nacerá en agosto." Le había informado Narcisa una noche.

No estando seguro de cómo se suponía debía reaccionar, Lucius no había dicho nada.

"Tenemos que escogerle un nombre" había continuado ella.

"Erm… qué tal Theodosius" Lucius masculló al fin, escogiendo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Yo voy a escogerle el nombre" le había dicho Narcisa con resolución, frunciéndole el ceño. "Vivimos en el siglo veinte, y no quiero que mi hijo porte un nombre tan anticuado. Voy a pensar en algo moderno, elegante y respetuoso al mismo tiempo. No te preocupes" agregó al ver la expresión de Lucius"nada de nombres comunes. Nunca llamaría a mi hijo Bill o peor, Ronald, como esos simplones de los Weasley hicieron… y han estado haciendo por un largo tiempo, al parecer."

El sexto hijo de Arthur Weasley había nacido hacía una semana… Lucius lo había visto en los anuncios de matrimonios y nacimientos en El Profeta. Desafortunadamente para él, todo cambió el instante en el que la enfermera puso el bulto, que se retorcía y gritaba, en los brazos de Narcisa, y ella posó la vista sobre la pequeña carita roja. Desde ese día Narcisa había decidido que el bebé era la criatura más maravillosa, hermosa, adorable y encantadora del mundo. Lucius no había podido hacer nada, sólo pudo observar mientras su de otra manera inteligente, sensata y razonable esposa arrullaba al bebé y le hacía ridículas muecas para tranquilizarlo. Cuando ella alzó la cabeza, Lucius había quedado horrorizado al ver la expresión de adoración en su rostro, aun cuando el niño no había dejado de llorar y lucía como un polluelo mojado con cabello rubio erizado en lugar de plumas.

"No quieres sostenerlo" Le había preguntado ella, dándole una mirada mordaz, que básicamente no le dejaba escapatoria.

Lucius forzó su boca en una sonrisa anormal - sabía que no era recomendable contradecir a una mujer que había pasado las últimas catorce horas dando a luz a un niño – y dejó que la enfermera colocara a su hijo en sus brazos. El bebé, que había estado chillando desde que vino al mundo, parecía haber sido mortalmente ofendido al ser sostenido por su padre. El chillido se había convertido en gritos ensordecedores que incluso habrían hecho a Severus Snape romper en llanto. Al mismo tiempo, el bebé había comenzado a patear y a retorcerse en los brazos de Lucius, causando que el confundido hombre perdiera el equilibrio y casi lo soltara.

A pesar de estar exhausta, Narcisa había saltado de su cama y arrebatado al bebé de los brazos de su esposo, lanzándole una mirada que ella sólo reservaba para muggles.

"Estás loco" le siseó con vehemencia. "Quieres traumarlo de por vida"

Para su sorpresa, los gritos del niño cesaron, convirtiéndose en un lloriqueo, y él dejó de resistirse en el momento en que regresó a los brazos de su madre. La letal mirada de Narcisa había congelado a Lucius en su sitio.

"Pero…" había tartamudeado. "Me odia! No quiere que lo cargue"

"Claro que no! Qué esperabas si lo cogiste como si fuera un sucio gatito que encontraste en la calle! No puedo creerlo! No llores, Draco, mami te va a cantar una canción de cuna…"

"Draco" Se preguntó Lucius. Obviamente Narcisa se había decidido por ese nombre. Después, mientras firmaba el certificado de nacimiento, pensó que se había alegrado de ver que Theodosius había sido escogido como el segundo nombre del niño.

TBC

Nota de la traductora: Este fic es originalmente un oneshot, pero como me gustó tanto y decidí traducirlo cada vez que tuviera tiempo, lo estoy haciendo en pequeñas partes -)


	2. Papi juega con Draco

**Título:** Bow to the Inevitable – Sometiéndose a lo inevitable  
**Autora:** Adelina www . astronomytower . org/authorLinks/Adelina/  
**Traducción:** Youko Gingitsune  
**Personajes:** Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Molly, Ron  
**Categoría:** Gen  
**Rating:** G.  
**Era:** Pre-Hogwarts (Draco tiene dos años)  
**Derechos: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

* * *

En las semanas siguientes Lucius se había dado por vencido en llevarse mejor con su hijo. Había sido un caso perdido. Cada vez que había tratado de acercarse al bebé, Draco había gritado tan fuerte que todos los elfos-domésticos se aparecían en los calabozos de puro miedo, y Narcissa se había rehusado a hablarle por días. A las finales decidió por concentrarse en tu trabajo, y dejar a Draco al cuidado de Narcissa y los elfos-domésticos. Hubieron días completos en los que no veía al niño, y luego que Draco cumplió seis meses, Lucius se dio cuenta que su vida después del nacimiento de su hijo no había cambiado mucho de cómo era antes de su matrimonio. Narcissa finalmente había aceptado lo obvio – inclusive alguien completamente ciego se habría dado cuenta de que Draco no quería que su padre se acercara a él – pero eso no había impedido que lo siguiera culpando por eso; después de todo, Draco era su pequeño e inocente ángel. Lucius había extrañado la natural y amical relación que él y su esposa habían compartido antes de que Draco apareciera, pero se había sentido aliviado de poder vivir, en su mayor parte de tiempo, una vida sin Draco.

Todo había cambiando cuando Draco comenzó a caminar. De la noche a la mañana su comportamiento hacia su padre cambió drásticamente y había comenzado a seguir a Lucius a todos partes como un fiel cachorro todos los días después que éste regresaba del trabajo. Por lo tanto, cuando Draco cumplió un año y medio, Narcissa anunció que había encontrado un empleo como maestra de Transfiguración en un colegio para magos que no hubieran tomado el curso de Transfiguración Avanzada en Hogwarts cuando jóvenes por cualquier razón y que ahora se arrepentían por ello; una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Cuando ella vio la expresión de horror en el rostro de Lucius, le explicó que como ahora Draco ya no lo estaba rechazando, no había razón para que él no comenzase a cuidar de su propio hijo. Así fue como Lucius había permanecido en casa esa tarde con un niño que sólo balbuceaba, tratando de llamar su atención retorciéndose en su regazo y jalando de su cabello. Aunque Narcissa sólo enseñaba dos veces a la semana, jueves y viernes, esas tardes se habían convertido en las más largas y más temidas de la vida de Lucius.

Para su horror, Lucius se había dado cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre niños ni como lidiar con ellos. Cuando niño no había tenido muchos amigos como para acordarse qué y cómo jugar con ellos. No era hijo único, pero su hermana era veinte años mayor que él, y hubiera preferido la muerte a ayudarlo con su nuevo sobrino. Marisa nunca lo había perdonado por haber nacido, por haberle quitado su lugar y heredado la Mansión.

Lo había intentado, pero Draco no se la hizo fácil para él. Nunca parecía satisfecho con los esfuerzos de su padre, y aun así no parecía inclinado a dejar en paz a un frustrado Lucius. La primera vez que Lucius y Narcissa le habían dejado asistir a uno de sus bailes había sido en el cumpleaños número dos de Draco. El bebé, no queriendo estar quieto en su sitio, se había arrastrado bajo la gran mesa, escondido de la vista de los curiosos invitados, hasta llegar a la silla de su padre. Al intentar subir al regazo de Lucius había cogido el borde del mantel para poder sujetarse de algo. La mitad del pudín de chocolate que había estado comiendo Lucius había terminado en su falda más rápido de lo que podía pestañear; la otra mitad, en la cabeza de su hijo, embadurnando su cabello rubio y haciendo reír a todos los invitados antes de que pudieran contener la risa. Echando chispas, Lucius le había mandado una mirada de advertencia a Narcissa, quien había abierto la boca para decir algo para luego cerrarla de nuevo. Temblando de cólera, Lucius había cogido al niño que lloriqueaba y lo había sacado de ahí. Aquel fue el primer castigo de Draco. No se le había permitido comer su postre favorito el día siguiente. Sus gritos y llantos no lo habían ayudado aquella vez. Narcissa gritando que Draco era sólo un niño pequeño se había encontrado con el 'Bueno, quieres que sea parte de su educación, y eso incluye castigos.' De Lucius. Por una vez, Narcissa no había podido encontrar una respuesta.

El llanto de Draco le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta más y más. La mano que tiraba de sus túnicas se estaba poniendo más insistente y, con un suspiro, Lucius finalmente regresó al presente y bajó el libro que estaba intentando leer para lanzarle una mirada a su hijo. Draco había conseguido quitarse las túnicas en miniatura de diseño exclusivo que Lucius le había puesto esa mañana, sin importarle el dinero que sus padres habían gastado en ellas. Al principio Lucius había tratado de forzar a Draco a vestir túnicas, en lugar de los pantalones y camisas que el niño favorecía, poniéndole un hechizo encima para evitar que se las quitara, pero al hacerlo la situación se había tornado más insoportable… tratar de cuidar a un niño mientras estaba usando esas ropas encantadas había resultado en horas de llanto cuando Draco había intentado sacárselas y no lo había conseguido, y Lucius tuvo que darse por vencido y dejarlo vestir lo que quería, sólo el bien de preservar su cordura lo más posible.

Ahora Draco estaba parado frente a él, una expresión de súplica en su rostro, su pequeña mano todavía cogida de las túnicas de Lucius.

"Qué quieres, Draco?" Preguntó cansadamente.

"Papi juega con Draco." El niño respondió, señalando una pelota en el rincón del cuarto con su mano libre.

"No, papi va a continuar leyendo su libro," respondió Lucius con firmeza, ignorando las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a caer de los ojos de su hijo. "Papi te dejó montarte en su espalda, aunque no es un burro…"

"No, papi caballo!" Dijo Draco alegremente.

"Gracias, Draco, me halaga la opinión tan alta que tienes de mí." Respondió Lucius sin humor. "Como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, ya jugué bastante contigo el día de hoy. Si quieres jugar, hazlo tu solo. Ahora suéltame y déjame tranquilo."

Claro, sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, porque causó que el niño comenzara a lloriquear y apretara su cabeza contra sus piernas.

Lucius apretó los dientes. Era sábado y había esperado poder una mañana libre después de la exhaustiva tarde anterior… Narcissa iba a enseñar todos los viernes. Pero en cambio, su esposa había anunciado que había prometido visitar a unos amigos y había dejado a un frustrado Lucius a solas con Draco.

Lucius apretó sus manos en puños, tomo un hondo respiro para calmar sus nervios, y comenzó, "Draco, escucha…"

Afortunadamente la puerta se abrió y Narcissa entró enseguida, causando que Draco soltara la ropa de su padre y se lanzara a los brazos de su madre, todavía llorando.

"Qué sucede, tesoro?" Le preguntó ella, sobándole la espalda para calmarlo, mandándole a Lucius una mirada acusadora que claramente decía 'te mato si le has hecho algo!'

"Papi…" Gimoteó Draco entre lágrimas. "Papi… no… jugar… con… Draco…"

"Está bien, dulzura, mami va a llamarle la atención a papi. No llores, Draco, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… Mira lo que te trajo mami de Madam Collins!"

El lloriqueo de Draco se detuvo como por arte de magia. Bueno, marshmallows con crema de chocolate normalmente conseguían hacer el milagro que él nunca podía, pensó Lucius secamente.

Cogiendo los marshmallows con una mano y la caja con la crema de chocolate con la otra, Draco rápidamente se sentó en su pequeña silla y comenzó a comer. Comer dulces era una de las pocas cosas que conseguía desviar la atención de Draco de torturar a su padre.

Después de haberse encargado de Draco, Narcissa finalmente se volvió hacia Lucius.

"No puedo creer lo mucho que no quieres ni intentar ser el padre de Draco," dijo ella, dejando de lado su tono suave y apaciguador.

"Y tú crees que no merezco un poco de tu apoyo simplemente porque no grito y lloro, Narcissa? Desde el día en que nació me has estado culpando por la forma en la que se ha ido desarrollando! No es mi culpa que él sea el fastidio más quejumbroso que jamás haya conocido!"

"Y por qué no es un fastidio quejumbroso para mí? Porque le presto suficiente atención y cuando me le acerco espero divertirme mucho con él! Cuando tú lo haces, nunca esperas divertirte si quiera un poco. Ya estás seguro que será horrible y eso hace que Draco esté tan descontento cuando está contigo! Por qué no lo intentas? No ves cuanto te ama y cuanto quiere que lo ames tú?"

"Yo…"

"Por favor, Lucius." La voz de Narcissa se estaba quebrando. "Por favor, trata de ser más positivo cuando estás con él. Sí, concuerdo que puede ser un fastidio a veces, pero también podría ser tu pequeña adoración si tan sólo dejaras que lo sea. Hazlo por mí y por tu familia."

Lucius suspiró profundamente.

"Está bien," Dijo. "haré lo mejor que pueda."

**TBC**


	3. En la tienda de Madam Malkin

**Título:** Bow to the Inevitable – Sometiéndose a lo inevitable  
**Autora:** Adelina www . astronomytower . org/authorLinks/Adelina/  
**Traducción:** Youko Gingitsune - www . darkcrimson . net / veneficus /  
**Personajes:** Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Molly, Ron  
**Categoría:** Gen  
**Rating:** G.  
**Era:** Pre-Hogwarts (Draco tiene dos años)  
**Derechos: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

**NOTA: **1 **galeón** es una moneda de oro, 17 **sickles** de plata hacen un galeón y 29 **knuts** equivalen a un sickle.

**

* * *

**

Una semana después Lucius emergía de la chimenea de Madam Malkin en Diagon Alley, sosteniendo a Draco, que estaba tosiendo, en su brazo derecho, y una bolsa llena de juguetes de su hijo en la mano izquierda. Lanzándole una mirada al niño, Lucius advirtió, algo divertido, que el entusiasmo de Draco por viajar con Polvos Floo por primera vez, había desaparecido… Todavía tosiendo, el niño estaba sobándose los ojos con las manos. Como siempre, no había seguido el consejo de su padre, que le había dicho que cerrara los ojos y esperara a que llegaran, y ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de ceniza. Lucius resolvió el problema con sólo agitar su varita, y se puso a mirar el lugar.

A excepción de una regordeta bruja pelirroja, no había otros clientes en la tienda. Ella estaba hablando con Madam Malkin en una voz aguda, y el pequeño niño con el mismo cabello rojo intenso era probablemente su hijo. Lucius frunció el ceño… aunque la mujer le estuviera dando la espalda, no era difícil reconocer a la esposa de Arthur Weasley y a uno de sus innumerables hijos.

"Pfu! Túnicas!" Draco chilló con fastidio a su lado. "Draco odia túnicas! Draco gusta dulces!"

"Baja la voz, Draco!" Lucius siseó. No quería se visto por Molly Weasley antes de que pudiera escuchar un poco de su conversación con Madam Malkin. Arthur Weasly era un patético pobretón, pero pertenecía al círculo de los más apasionados detractores de Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio, y probablemente sabía más que Lucius sobre cómo y porqué un bebé como Harry Potter había conseguido derrotar al Señor Oscuro, y dónde exactamente se encontraba Harry. Quizá Arthur le había dicho algo a su esposa… Afortunadamente ambas mujeres estaban hablando en voz alta y riendo de cuando en cuando, y ninguna prestó atención a las palabras de Draco.

Para sorpresa de su padre, Draco hizo silencio, se volvió y comenzó a observar las túnicas a su alrededor, como si estuviera muy concentrado en eso. Lucius rogó que las ropas lo entretuvieran lo suficiente como para poder enterarse algo de utilidad. Se acercó a las mujeres, escondido tras un colgador de túnicas, y se puso a escuchar.

"No más niños, querida?" decía Madam Malkin, mirando no muy sutilmente al estómago de la Sr. Weasley – estaba obviamente fijándose si estaba o no embarazada de nuevo.

No puedo culparla, pensó Lucius despectivamente.

"No," respondió Molly con resolución. "ahora que tenemos una niña, hemos decididos que ya es suficiente."

"Oh, una niña! La primera niña en la familia Weasley desde… hum, hace cuántos años?"

"Muchas, muchas generaciones," respondió Molly, orgullosa. "Y es una niña hermosa!"

"Y éste…" Madam Malkin posó la vista sobre el niño que estaba al lado de Molly."es tu… cuarto hijo?"

"No, es mi hijo menor. Ron, saluda a Madam Malkin!"

En lugar de hablar el mocoso de cabellos rojos sólo miró a Madam Malkin, obviamente pensando que su ropa rosada recargada de adornos merecía más atención que su rostro.

"Es algo tímido," se disculpó. "No te preocupes, Honoria, te garantizo que la próxima vez que regresemos, será todo un caballerito."

"Cuántos años tiene?"

"Cumplió tres en marzo. No, hum, teníamos suficiente dinero para comprarle un regalo apropiado por su cumpleaños, por eso estamos aquí. Hasta ahora fue fácil vestirlo en ropas Muggle, pero ya está creciendo y quiere tener túnicas como mamá, papá, Bill y Percy. Tienes algo como para él? En marrón, quizá?"

"Odio el marrón!" Ron habló por primera vez, haciendo que Lucius le prestara un poco de atención. Su propio hijo gritaba con frecuencia, pero nunca había escuchado a Draco gritar con tanto enojo como ese niño acababa de hacer. Su rostro se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello en un instante. Molly, sin embargo, reaccionó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Lo que pasa es que no sabe que color le va bien," se encogió de hombros. "Y, Honoria, tienes algo como para él? Marrón y no muy caro si es posible."

Ron se veía como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Madam Malkin lo miró de reojo y abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego cambió de idea rápidamente.

"Muy bien, Molly," dijo. "Iré a la trastienda y veré si encuentro algo."

Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola una vez que entró.

Decepcionado, Lucius decidió hacerse presente… era claro que cuando Madam Malkin regresara, ellas sólo continuarían hablando tonterías sobre niños.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," empezó, saliendo de su escondite para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ella. "si no es la siempre embarazada esposa de Arthur Weasley? Dime, Molly, no sientes pena por este niño que va a tener que recibir túnicas marrones de lana por su cumpleaños, tres meses tarde?"

Con una fluidez increíble para alguien así de regordeta, Molly se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio. Sus mejillas se pintaron un poco de color, pero además de eso, no habían otros signos de que sus palabras la hubieran afectado.

"Lucius." Su voz había perdido su despreocupación de hacía un minuto, no obstante permanecía firme. "Porqué no le prestas atención a tu mala reputación y dejas a mi familia en paz?"

"Pero mi querida Molly, molestar a tu familia es tan divertido." Contestó, "después de todo, no veo nada de malo en mi reputación. Veamos… soy rico, joven, tengo un trabajo excelente y mi propia mansión, en donde fácilmente entrarían cincuenta de tus casas. Por otra parte, tú tienes una pobre excusa de esposo, nada de dinero y, hum… veinte hijos? Lo siento, ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener la cuenta de cuántos…"

Los ojos de Molly centellaron.

"Cierra el pico sobre mis hijos!"

"O qué harás? Golpearme? Típico de tu familia resolver los problemas con violencia, no es así? Tu encantador esposo y tus hijos mayores son prueba viviente de eso. No fueron ellos quienes trataron de golpear a Angus Nott por decirles la verdad hace tan sólo un mes?"

La respiración de Molly era agitada. Lucius sonrió para sus adentros… había valido la pena habérsela encontrado, aunque sólo hubiera sido para ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

"No vas a hacer llorar a mi mamá!" una diminuta y enojada voz sonó de algún lugar debajo de él, sorprendiéndolo.

El pequeño hijo de Molly estaba parado a su lado, su rostro rojo como un tomate, sus rosáceas mejillas intensamente encendidas, sus ojos brillando mucho más enfurecidos que los de su madre.

"Vaya," dijo Lucius con calma, "qué carácter. Creo que este niño terminará en Gryffindor, Molly… sólo un verdadero Gryffindor sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para hablarme así. Que pena que tanta pasión sea desperdiciada en una familia como la tuya. Me tengo que ir, ya permanecí en la misma tienda que tú el tiempo suficiente. Un pequeño consejo, si en realidad te importa este niño, cómprale algo que no sea marrón, no estaba hablando por hablar cuando te dijo que lo odiaba. Draco!"

Tan distraído había estado riéndose de Molly y observando a su hijo, que Lucius se había olvidado completamente de Draco. Rápidamente regresó al colgador más cercano a la chimenea, en donde lo había dejado, pero Draco ya no estaba ahí. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder la compostura en frente de Molly Weasley, y perfectamente conciente de que Narcissa lo mataría si regresaba a casa sin su hijo, Lucius comenzó a buscar por entre las ropas.

"Draco, dónde estás? No es gracioso! Sal!"

Detrás de él escuchó la voz de Molly.

"Ron, quédate aquí! Ron, a dónde vas?"

Un segundo después sintió que tiraban de su túnica. Cuando se volvió vio a Ron, que estaba señalando a un pequeño pie que sobresalía por detrás de uno de los colgadores de ropa en el lado izquierdo de la tienda. Sintiéndose enojado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, Lucius se apresuró hacia su hijo, hizo el colgador a un lado y miró enojado al niño que se había escondido ahí.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco?"

El niño evitó mirar el rostro de su padre, lo que siempre pasaba cuando hacía algo prohibido… Lucius conocía muy bien esa expresión.

"Qué tienes en la mano?" le preguntó, notando que el niño tenía la mano izquierda tras su la espalda.

Draco se quedó como estaba, terco, sin moverse.

"Quieres que te haga mostrarme lo que tienes en la mano, Draco? No pienses que no me atrevería."

Finalmente Draco, vacilante, estiró la mano y le mostró a su padre lo que tenía ahí. Era una etiqueta de precio, tenía escrito a mano en tinta negra el sello de la tienda de Madam Malkin y un precio de seis Galeones. Cuando Lucius lo cogió, descubrió que estaba pegajoso… obviamente Draco lo había sacada de algunas túnicas para jugar.

Ya aliviado, Lucius rió.

"No es tan malo, Draco. Sólo tendremos que encontrar la ropa de donde sacaste esto, pegarlo de nuevo y problema resuelto. Vamos, recuerdas de dónde la tomaste?"

Lucius se dio cuenta que probablemente preguntarle algo tan complicado como eso a un niño de dos años y medio era tan complicado como inútil, pero aún así la reacción de Draco era extraña. En lugar de siquiera intentar responder, el niño corrió hacia el rincón más cercano de la tienda y se sentó ahí, escondiendo la cabeza detrás de sus manos.

Lucius quería decir 'no voy a castigarte, lo prometo!', pero la mirada inquisitiva de Molly Weasley lo detuvo. En lugar de eso, decidió buscar la ropa a la que pertenecía esa etiqueta para poder salir de la tienda lo más pronto posible. Ocuparse de los desastres que Draco causaba ya era algo natural para él, un acto reflejo, y esta travesura había sido más o menos inofensiva.

A su izquierda había un colgador con túnicas negras de Hogwarts, que todas juntas quizá costarían seis Galeones, pero no un juego de ellas. A su derecha había otro stand lleno de túnicas de gasa doradas y plateadas, un juego de ésas era mucho más caro que las otras. Sólo tenía que fijarse en el precio para ver si era o no seis Galeones, y luego encontrar aquella que no tuviera etiqueta. Así de simple.

El precio adherido al fino material de las túnicas plateadas lo hizo quedársele mirándolo con asombro – decía 7 sickles y 22 knuts. Lucius revisó el precio de las túnicas una vez más antes de ver las que estaban a su lado. Aunque eran las mismas el precio decía 28 knuts. Las terceras decían de nuevo 7 sickles y 22 knuts, mientras que las cuartas decían 1 galeón y 3 knuts.

Confundido Lucius se volvió hacia las túnicas de Hogwarts y, en efecto, descubrió que un juego de túnicas simple de lana costaba 6 galeones. Las más grandes también costaban 6 galeones. Sólo la penúltima tenía su precio real: 7 sickles y 22 knuts.

Si su hijo no hubiera sido interrumpido a último minuto, habría conseguido salirse con la suya – cambiar las etiquetas de ambos colgadores y engañar a futuros compradores, haciéndolos creer que un juego de túnicas de Hogwarts costaba demasiado, y que el juego de gasa dorada costaba demasiado poco, e inevitablemente eso traería algunos problemas tanto para la dueña como para el cliente.

"Draco," llamó en voz suave, dándose la vuelta y mirando al niño que estaba encogido en una esquina. "Hijo, realmente conseguiste cambiar las etiquetas de una forma tan precisa que escogiste las túnicas que tuvieran la mayor diferencia de precios?"

Repentinamente alegre por alguna razón, Lucius comenzó a reír. Dio tres pasos largos hasta Draco y antes que pudiera contenerse lo levantó en brazos, lanzó al aire, y cogió de nuevo. Al sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblar mientras lo abrazaba, murmuró suavemente en el cabello del niño. "No tienes porqué tener miedo, Draco; estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti. Espera a que le digamos a mamá lo listo que eres, se pondrá extremadamente feliz."

"No puedo creerlo!" sonó la voz indignada de Molly, asustándolo. "No sólo no le dijiste que lo había hecho estaba mal, sino que lo alentaste! Te das cuenta que le estás enseñando a tu hijo a despreciar las reglas, Malfoy? Qué será de él después si comienza a hacer cosas como ésta desde ahora?"

Lucius se volvió hacia ella, una respuesta ponzoñosa en la punta de su lengua, pero observó que ella no solamente lo estaba observando con menosprecio a él, sino que también a Draco. Sintiéndose protector hacia su hijo por primera vez en su vida, le respondió bruscamente antes de que pudiera contenerse. "No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo, Weasley. Ocúpate de tu propia prole."

Molly sonrió con sorna. Fue espantoso ver esa expresión en su rostro, especialmente cuando era sabido que ése era el sello característico de los Malfoy.

"Bueno, ahora ya sabes como me sentí cuando insultaste a mis hijos, Malfoy. Si quieres que me calle con respecto a tu hijo, cierra la boca con respecto a los míos."

Lucius quiso responderle. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, también se habría admitido a sí mismo que finalmente había comenzado a sentir algo que no fuera responsabilidad y fastidio por el pequeño niño en sus brazos cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro confiadamente; y él todavía no había llegado a ese punto. Por lo tanto, Lucius decidió ignorarla. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

**TBC**


	4. La Tormenta

**Título:** Bow to the Inevitable – Sometiéndose a lo inevitable  
**Autora:** Adelina www . astronomytower . org/authorLinks/Adelina/  
**Traducción:** Youko Gingitsune - www . darkcrimson . net / veneficus /  
**Personajes:** Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Molly, Ron  
**Categoría:** Gen  
**Rating:** G.  
**Era:** Pre-Hogwarts (Draco tiene dos años)  
**Derechos: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.  
**Beta**: MiauNeko

* * *

"Waaahhh! Waaahhh!"

Lucius gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con la frazada, seguro de que solamente estaba soñando.

Bam! Crash!

Lucius se despertó de un salto, para luego levantarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Frotándose los ojos con la mano izquierda, automáticamente comenzó a buscar con la derecha su varita en la oscuridad de su habitación. Después de unos momentos tentando ciegamente sin poder encontrarla, finalmente abrió los ojos.

Los estrepitosos sonidos venían de afuera – era el rugir de una de las incontables tormentas británicas. Lucius se puso de pie con cautela, cuidando de no despertar a Narcissa, y fue hacia la ventana, haciendo a un lado las cortinas rojo sangre de terciopelo.

La vista que le deparó le hizo entender por qué Walden Macnair se quejó sobre la destrucción de su casa en Surrey causada por una tormenta así hacía unas cuantas semanas. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban tan fuertemente las ventanas que producían un sonido como el de alguien siendo azotado, y era imposible ver algo con excepción de los rayos que centellaban y le permitían notar por lo menos dos árboles caídos en el jardín. El viento gemía y el los sonidos de los truenos eran tan aterrorizantes que lo hicieron estremecerse antes de que pudiera contenerse.

"Waaahhh! Waaahhh!"

Camino de vuelta a su cama, Lucius se detuvo. Eso no sonaba como el viento.

"Waaahhh!"

Alguien estaba llorando tras la puerta cerrada de su habitación, y ese alguien sólo podía ser Draco.

Suspirando profundamente, Lucius cogió su varita de la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y abrió la puerta, saliendo al corredor.

Lo que vio hubiera hecho a cualquier padre querer volverse infértil. Draco estaba parado frente a la habitación, su rostro bañado en llanto, abrazando fuertemente un conejo rosado de peluche casi tan grande como él, y gritando.

"Waaahhh!"

El elfo doméstico que estaba cuidando a Draco esa noche se encontraba tras el niño, y también estaba llorando, aunque no estaba dando de alaridos. Lucius apretó los dientes – no había sido la tormenta lo que lo había despertado después de todo, había sido el niño. Siempre ese niño, que no dejaba de mortificarlo.

"Sorvina!" gritó, sin importarle que pudiera despertar a Narcissa o a la mansión entera. "Qué sucede aquí? Por qué Draco no está en cama? Sabes lo que le hago a los elfos domésticos que no me obedecen?"

Ahora Sorvina también comenzó a chillar, antes de tirarse a sus pies.

"Sorvina lo siente, Amo! Ama dijo Sorvina respetar deseos de Pequeño Amo, y Pequeño Amo estaba llorando y quería su mami y papi. Sorvina no estar permitida de usar violencia para hacer que Pequeño Amo se quedara en su cuarto! Sorvina va a castigarse, Amo!"

Involuntariamente, Lucius apretó los puños. Iba a tener una larga discusión con Narcissa mañana…

"Apártate de mi vista!" gritó al elfo doméstico, a quién no le tuvieron que repetir las cosas dos veces y se esfumó.

Furioso, Lucius se volvió hacia el niño que lloraba. Lo estaba mirando con ojos grandes y temerosos bajo pestañas humedecidas por el llanto. Se arrodilló rápidamente, cogiendo a Draco de los hombros sin prestarle atención al gesto de dolor en el rostro del niño.

"Tú te vas de regreso a tu cuarto," dijo lentamente, enunciando cada palabra, su tono no dejaba lugar a protestas. "y si escucho otro de tus alaridos te quedarás ahí no sólo esta noche, pero sino mañana también. Me entendiste?"

"Draco… tiene… miedo…" dijo Draco entre hipos y sollozos. "Papi… deja que… Draco duerma… en su… cama…"

"Papá no va a dejar que duermas en su cama. Papá no te quiere en su cama. Entendido?"

"No!" Gritó Draco. "Papi, por favor! Draco tiene miedo de la tormenta!"

Lucius perdió la paciencia.

"No me importa! Quiero poder dormir en mi propia cama sin que me estés molestando todo el tiempo! Acaso es mucho pedir? Y ya cállate! Ya me harté!"

Para su sorpresa, Draco dejó de lloriquear, aunque nuevas lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas después de oír las palabras de su padre.

"Papi está lastimando a Draco." Dijo.

Lucius se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía al niño cogido de los hombros, y que su asimiento no era nada suave. Era un milagro que Draco no estuviera llorando por eso… normalmente la más pequeña de las caídas lo hacía romper en llanto.

"Muy bien, Draco, creo que nos entendemos. Tú te vas a tu cama. Y como castigo por venir hasta aquí y despertarme, no te voy a llevar a tu cuarto. Si fuiste lo suficientemente listo para encontrar mi habitación por ti solo, también puedes encontrar la tuya."

Con estas palabras Lucius se dio la vuelta y entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta frente al rostro del pequeño niño. Lo último que vio fue la cabecita rubia escondiéndose en el pelaje rosado del conejo, y una pequeña mano cogiéndose fuertemente de la cintura del peluche.

Lucius siempre se había creído un hombre sin conciencia. No se había sentido culpable cuando le quitó todo a su hermana. No había sentido pena por ella cuando perdió a su único hijo. Nunca había sentido pena por los Muggles a los que había torturado como fiel sirviente de Lord Voldemort. En general, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de que, inclusive en situaciones extremas, había podido mantener su frialdad e indiferencia.

Por lo que no tuvo dudas de que podría volver a dormir después de haber dejado a Draco llorando y solo en el frío corredor. El hecho de que, desde que había regresado a su cama, no hubiese podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del pequeño niño con el conejo rosado y ojos suplicantes, fue inquietante y bastante frustrante.

Acaso había quedado prendado del niño como lo había hecho su esposa? Había comenzado a querer al pequeño monstruo sin darse cuenta?

Lucius pasó los siguientes minutos quejándose y dando vueltas en la cama, prestando mucha atención a cada sonido que venía de afuera que no fuese el viento o los truenos. Pero no escuchó nada. Quizá Draco, increíble como sonaba, le había hecho caso y se había ido a su cuarto. De todas formas, el sentimiento de culpa le estaba comenzando a dar un dolor de cabeza; así que finalmente, después de darse cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir hasta asegurarse de que Draco estuviera bien, Lucius se levantó con varita en mano y salió al corredor nuevamente.

Draco todavía estaba ahí, desplomado contra la pared, el pelaje del animal de peluche humedecido por sus lágrimas, y sus pequeñas manos se estaban comenzando a poner azules por el frío. Lo que impresionó más a Lucius fue que aunque Draco no había regresado a su cuarto, había dejado de dar de alaridos. Todavía estaba llorando, pero no estaba haciendo ningún ruido, su boquita estaba tercamente cerrada.

Draco, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, alzó el rostro. Después de ver a su padre, lo volvió a esconder en el húmedo pelaje de su peluche, sin prestarle atención a su padre.

Algo indefinible explotó en el pecho de Lucius, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo, una calidez en su interior.

"Draco," dijo suavemente, deteniéndose frente al niño para luego arrodillarse. "Lo siento, ratón. Perdón por no haberte hecho caso. Todavía quieres dormir en la cama de papá?"

Draco alzó la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por todo lo que había llorado y tan rojos que no podía verse su color original.

"Tormenta mala." Dijo, sollozando. "Draco le tiene miedo a la tormenta."

"Draco no tiene por queé temerle a la tormenta porque papá lo va a proteger." Dijo Lucius, tomando en brazos al niño y su animal de peluche para llevárselo a su habitación y ponerlo en su cama. Momentos después tenía al cuerpecito que todavía temblaba entre sus brazos, y se aquello se sentía tan bien que no pudo pensar en nada que se hubiese sentido mejor en su vida.

"Papá va a cuidar de ti." Susurró nuevamente, antes de quedar dormido, con Draco acostando bien sujeto entre sus brazos.

------

Lo primero que vio Lucius la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos, fue el rostro de Narcissa. Ella estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente que Lucius esperaba no tuvieran que coser los bordes de los labios de su esposa después.

"Sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta de que es un dulce angelito!" dijo triunfalmente, mirando con cariño al niño que dormía profundamente en los brazos de su padre.

Lucius miró a Draco. Su boquita estaba ligeramente abierta, y un largo fleco rubio cubría un poco su ojo izquierdo. El sueño había pintado ligeramente de rosado sus suaves mejillas.

"Bueno," respondió por último, "acepto que es algo… bueno, dulce. Inclusive podría llegar a decir que me agrada… por lo menos cuando duerme."

Narcissa rió.

Ya más tarde, cuando Lucius ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar, Draco se finalmente despertó y saltó de la cama.

"Papi jugar con Draco cuando regrese del trabajo?" preguntó, mirando a Lucius esperanzado.

Lucius sonrió y asintió.

"Sí," le dijo. "te lo prometo."

Fin


End file.
